A heat sink designed as a flat, plate-shaped heat pipe is known in the art (U.S. Pat. No. 3,680,189). The known heat sink consists essentially of a cuboid or plate-shaped hollow body, the interior of which is delimited by two walls forming the top and bottom and by one peripheral wall. On each of the inner surfaces of the wall sections forming the top and bottom is a layer forming a capillary or porous structure. These layers are held to their respective walls by several posts located in the interior of the hollow body in a staggered pattern. The interior of the hollow body serves to contain an easily vaporizable heat-transporting medium. This medium vaporizes in order to cool, for example, an electric, heat loss producing component located on the heat pipe in a vaporization area, i.e. where the component is located and condenses in a condensation area spatially distant from the vaporization area, i.e. where the heat is dissipated and can then flow back to the vaporization area in the capillary structures.
Also known in the art is the so-called DCB (direct copper bond) technology. This technology, described for example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,120 or DE-PS 23 19 854, makes it possible to bond metal surfaces, for example copper, or metal and ceramic surfaces, whereby the metals have a layer or coating (melt layer) on their surfaces of a chemical compound made of the metal and a reactive gas, preferably oxygen. This melt layer forms a eutectic with a melting temperature below the melting temperature of the metal (e.g. copper), so that after joining the materials to be bonded, they can be bonded by heating, in particular by melting the melt layer. The processing temperature in this DCB technology is between approximately 1025 and 1083° C.
The object of the invention is to provide a heat pipe featuring improved efficiency.